The Dream
by Mewster
Summary: This is a dream where I was Kirby! Turns out I was put there for a reason. it turned out very interesting, yet scary... The dream I really did experience.


THE DREAM

This is pretty much a dream I had one night. I actually got to be Kirby! Just remember: **EVERY BIT OF THIS IS TRUE! **I woke up the same moment I exited the doors. It was WEIRD!

All things I'm saying in my head are in _Italic _print. Everything else is in normal, Geneva font.

P.S: I made it one chapter since it was kind of a short dream. To me, anyways...

I blinked, and looked around. Where was I? I hadn't recalled being anywhere else ever, and yet... It was so strange. I looked to my right. Three swimming pools. To my left, glass doors lined up, with a gold lining around them. Above, everything seemed black, except for a gold chandelier that seemed to come out of nowhere. However, it lit the whole area. In front of me, a carpeted street stretched for what seemed like forever. I appeared to be inside a structure. People where everywhere, but paid no attention to me. Except a few, who greeted me, and called me "Kirby". I coughed. _"Kirby?!?" _Where exactly was I? _"Wait..." _I ran over to the swimming pools. I looked into the middle on. I was... Pink? Yes, I was Kirby. _"What's going on?" _I touched my reflection, and the disturbed water made ripples in it.

PAGE BREAK 

"_If I'm Kirby..." _I jumped in the air, and attempted to fly. I fell back to Earth. I inhaled deeply, trying to puff up. No dice. I even waved my arms franticly, nothing worked. _"I wonder if I can talk." _I walked up to a lady sitting at a coffee table, and tried to say "hi". "Poyo, Poyo!" Was all that came out. I slapped my mouth. Where did that come from? The lady just stared at me. I ran off. I tried to reflect on good things. _"If I'm Kirby, I can copy abilities!" _I ran over to a candle, and inhaled deeply. Then gulp it down. Flames spouted from my head. _"Yes..." _However, there wasn't much to do as fire kirby. I spat the star out.

PAGE BREAK 

Now I wanted to master flying, it must be fun... _"When I watch Kirby, he puffs up to fly." _I inhaled some air. And jumped. Of course, gravity didn't agree. _"Maybe if I combined moving my arms, and inhaling" _I tried again, inhaling as much air as I could hold, and flapped my arms uneasily. I puffed once... twice... _"I'm flying! I'm flying! I'm..." _Three times, then I fell. _"Falling... This is TOUGH! How long did it take the real kirby to master this?!? Hmm... What other things could I do here?" _I paced for a while. _"If I'm here, then maybe another Kirby character is here. Meta Knight maybe?"_

PAGE BREAK 

I ran around the carpeted street, looking for any signs of Meta Knight. I came across an alley. _"It's worth a shot." _I took a left down the alley, dodging people upon entering. The I slowed to a walk... And tried flying again. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5 puffs. I fell. I seemed to be getting the hang of this. I progressively flew higher, then noticed a figure below me. I released the puff of air, and dropped. _"Bad idea, I was too high!" _My screams just came out as "POYO!!!" and I landed with a 'plop'. My frame wasn't very big, so I felt little upon impact. Something silver lay at my feet. I picked it up gingerly... _"This looks like Meta Knight's mask..." _I noticed a figure lay face down, about twenty feet away. It was Meta Knight. I ran up to him. He looked like he was sleeping or something. _"Meta Knight, wake up!" _"Poyo, Poyooooo!" I shook him hard. His wings shot up, and he seemed to float upwards. His face wasn't normal. It merged... I was scared out of my wits. This wasn't Meta Knight. Well maybe it was, but one thing was for sure. It was a demon. His eyes turned red, and he grew fangs, and clawed feet. His wings turned dark grey, and he slashed at me... I dropped his mask, and ran from him, running as fast as I could down the alley, all while shouting "POYO!" I just hoped he didn't come after me. I sped out of the alley, and tripped into one of the three pools. Now I had to think, before 'Meta Knight' caught up. _"Meta Knights a demon... Maybe that's why I was put her. To change him back. How do I do that?" _I looked at the water. _"Water..." _I inhaled a huge amount, and my body became translucent blue. I now had waves of water

coming from my head.

PAGE BREAK 

I could hear people screaming. He was out of the alley. Without thinking, I ran towards the golden doors. But something caught me when I was about to open them. It was the lady I had attempted to talk to. She turned into a blue-white kirby, and appeared to have the ghost ability. She spoke to me through telepathy. _"I am your guardian. If you leave now, you will never accomplish what you were put here for. Everyone here will perish if you don't try..." _She flew up towards the ceiling, disappearing when she touched it.

PAGE BREAK 

I turned away from the doors. The demon Meta Knight sharply turned a corner, and faced me. I leered, trying not to show my fear. I raised my hands, and shot water at him, jet by jet. It agitated him, but also weakened him slightly. He charged at me, and grabbed my two hands, preventing me from attacking that way. My mind raced. _"How do I shoot water from my mouth? What do I do?" _I couldn't seem to muster the power to shoot water from my mouth. So I went by instinct, and kicked him. He released me, not expecting an attack like that. Now I couldn't shot water from my hands... _"How had I done that?!? Oh, this is so frustrating!" _I didn't know how to use my powers, so it was worthless. I spat it out, and the star bounced, then disappeared. The demon Meta Knight swooped with his wings, then slashed with his sword. I automatically dodged it. _"That's it! The sword!"_ I pounced at him, trying to wrestle the sword away. My eyes where shut tight. When I opened them, he was trying to shake me. I realized I couldn't see out of my left eye. Something had blinded me. That raised my adrenaline, and I threw him away from the sword. Now I was in control of it. I shut my eyes, and began randomly slashing at anything that was grey. I finally opened them. I could see clearly out of my left eye again. Meta Knight appeared to be normal again. He simply looked around like he didn't know what happened, and flew off somewhere into the darkness above. I walked happily up the steps. All peace was restored. As I was about to step out of the golden doors, two people hiding behind an overturned couch asked what had happened. I beamed blissfully, and managed say in a singsong voice: " I defeated the demon! Then I took his sword!" I raised the once grey sword above my head. It had turned bright silver. It wasn't Meta Knight's sword, so I decided to keep it, and gave it to the ghost kirby incase this place needed me again. Apparently, this place was special... I walked out of the doors...

...At the very same moment I awoke... 


End file.
